A Fateful Encounter
by TheHauntedKeyboard
Summary: A few experiences from a couple of citizens who happen to be saved by our favourite heroes.


**oOoOo**

"Hey Andy, did you count how many crates the last shipment brought in yet?" I call out from across the large room.

"Not done yet, but I'm on it!" I hear him shout, but I can't see him over the tall piles of crates.

I open the door of the ware house and walk out for a bit of fresh air, being stuck in the gloom with all those crates can't be good for you. The sun was starting to set and I watch the waves lap against the docks. The last shipment had been big, and if Andy doesn't finish up soon we could be here all night. Damn greenie.

Ten minutes go by and I can hear shuffling from inside. I turn around. "You done?"

No answer.

"Andy?" I call out again, walking back in.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I jump as I hear Andy's terrified scream bounce off the walls, breaking the silence.

"SHIT!" I yell, running towards where I think the scream came from. I round a corner and see…

"What the hell is that?!" I cry out, pointing at the giant lizard crouching on one of the crates. Andy lay on his back on the floor in front of it, frozen in fear.

"Get up boy! MOVE!" I race forwards, grabbing on to the kid's arm and pulling him up. We run down the row of crates, we can hear that-that _thing-_chasing after us.

"HEEEELP! GIANT MUTANT LIZARD!" Andy shrieks, finally snapping out of it.

Before we reach the doors of the warehouse the lizard leaps in front of us, blocking the way.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Andy chants, as we both start backing up.

The lizard makes a growling noise, before leaping at us.

We both scream, hands held above our heads as we wait for the end…

**CRASH!**

In the corner of my eye I spot a flash of light as…_something_ crashes through a window and smashes right into the lizard.

"Holy hell!" I cry, taking a step back.

The light turns out to be a person, wearing…a bucket? He zaps the lizard, and sends it flying over our heads into a mountain of crates.

"Run! Get out of here!" The guy yells, pointing at the doors. He was floating!

He didn't have to tell us twice, we race out of there. I look over my shoulder, and see him talking to...his watch?

"Dude, I found Lizard lips! He's over by the docks, get your webbed but over here!"

I don't stay around to listen to the rest of the conversation, Andy and I run as fast as we can, until we've cleared the docks and reach a nearly empty street. Gasping for breath Andy collapses on to the ground, I lean forwards on my knees, breathing hard.

Andy looks over at me, panting. "We are _so _not getting paid enough for this!"

"For once, I agree with ya."

**OoOoO**

"Be a good girl for mommy, alright Carrie?" I speak softly to my daughter over the phone, as I rush home.

"But mommy, I want you! Not a babysitter!" Carrie cries.

"I'm coming Sweetie, I'll be home soon!" I reassure her. After she's calmed down, I put the phone back into my purse. I had stopped on the way from work to buy some groceries, now I struggled to carry the heavy bags.

I stop at a nearby alley, glancing at it nervously. If I went this way I would get home quicker…but was it worth it? It was New York after all…

I shake my head, it was only 5 PM, nothing would happen. Besides, if I didn't get home fast Carrie was going to start crying again. I quickly set off, rushing through the network of alleyways near my house, my footsteps echoing off the walls. Only a few minutes go by until I hear a second set of footsteps.

What?

I turn back, and nearly scream as a man emerges from the shadows. He grins, twirling a knife between his fingers.

"Hello darling…"

My eyes widen, and I quickly take a few steps back, glancing behind me. I was almost home…

But to my horror _another_ man shuffles in front of me, blocking my way. No, he had a partner?!

"P-Please, I have a daughter." I whisper, frozen in fear as they close in on me.

"We won't do anything, as long as you gives us your wallet. Come on dearie, pass it over!" The man with the knife orders gruffily.

I nod, and put down the groceries, swallowing. I rummage around in my purse looking for the wallet.

"Hurry!" He barks, making me flinch.

"H-Here…" I shakily hold out my wallet, and the man snatches it from my hand.

"Why thank you, you're too kind." He sneers.

"Too bad you can't say the same for me."

The man's sneer quickly turns to an expression of shock at the sudden interruption. I hear a loud noise behind me and I whirl around. To my surprise the man who had been behind me was lying on the ground, knocked out.

I turn back to the other man, only to see a woman in a white tiger suit, jumping in the air and kicking him harshly in the face. The man goes flying back in to a wall, and collapses, unconscious.

The women turns to me, her face is hidden by a mask but her tone is kind. "Here you go miss."

I blink in surprise at the wallet in her hands, and then accept it gratefully. "Th-Thank you so much…how can I repay you?"

She looks embarrassed, rubbing her neck. "It's okay, really, you don't have to give me anything. Just be careful, and don't go into anymore alleyways okay?"

I nod, smiling as relieved tears pool in my eyes. I glance at the men lying on the floor. "B-But what about them?"

"It's okay, I'll have someone take care of them, have a good day ma'am." The girl nods again before taking a leap at the wall. Jumping from one side to the other she disappears over the roof.

Taking a deep shaky breath, I rub my eyes, and quickly grab my groceries. I run home, smiling the whole way.

**oOoOo**

This was bad, very, very bad. I knew the rigging had been weak, I knew it had a bit of rust. But what I didn't know, was that the second I had put my foot on that one weak spot on the balcony, half the thing would freaking COLLAPSE.

Here I was, half covered in brown paint, holding on to the collapsing metal with one hand, hanging over a five story drop to the cold pavement below. You know how everyone says that before you die your supposed to see your life flash before your eyes? That was a lie. All I saw was my fingers slipping, and the creaking of the metal as it bended under my weight. Above me I could see the beginning of a thunder storm. Great. Now it was going to rain.

I just had to wake up in the middle of the night, and just had to have the _brilliant_ idea to re-paint the flaking wall outside my old rusty metal balcony of my small apartment. Right now. At 3 AM, in the dark, so dark I didn't see the weak spot of rust before I felt my foot go _through_ it, bring the rest of me down with it.

My fingers slip a bit, my eyes widening in horror. It hurt, my hand was digging into the edges of the metal, the sharp edges cutting into my hand. This was it, I was going to die. I was going to die, all because I was restless and couldn't fall back to sleep. I really didn't want to die, I was scared. Terrified. I felt like there's something stuck in my throat, I can't make a sound.

A horrible screeching sound rips through the night as the metal tears, and the next second I feel my stomach leap as I start to fall.

The balcony get's farther and farther away, my hand outstretched, my short hair fluttering in my eyesight.

Suddenly the wind changes direction, instead of falling I was…shooting upwards?

I nearly scream as I'm pulled on to the roof of my apartment. I land heavily on the ground, falling to my knees and my hands, huffing.

"A little late for painting, don't ya think?"

I turn, and to my shock there's a person a few feet away from me. I had never met this person before, but I definitely knew who it was.

"Sp-sp-sp…" I try to choke out, and fail.

"Bingo! It's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! Uh…are you okay?" He asks, coming closer and crouching down.

I stare at him for a few seconds, my brain trying to wrap around what the hell just happened. Finally I realize he's waiting for an answer, so I slowly nod.

"Great! Now if I can just have this…this stuff isn't cheap you know." He mutters, tugging off the webbing I suddenly realize was attached to the back of my sweater. He must have used that to swing me up…

Shakily I try to get to my feet, and he quickly grabs my shoulders, steadying me. "Woah, let's take it easy, ok buddy?"

I nod again, looking up. "Th-Thank you." I smile.

I can't really tell because of the mask, but I had a feeling he was smiling back. "Hey, no problem, it's what I do."

He walks over to the edge of the roof, and I follow, curious, as he shoots his webbing at something. When I look over the edge of the roof, to my surprise I see that he was covering the hole in my balcony in webbing. After he's done he turns to me.

"There, that should cover it 'till you get that properly fixed. Do you need some help getting back into your apartment, or…?"

I was still pretty dazed, but I manage to get an answer out. "N-No, I'm okay." I point to the door set in the block in the middle of the roof, which led into the apartment. "I have a key."

Spider-Man nods. "Okay, good. How about you go get some rest?"

"I-yeah, yeah okay. Thanks again." I yawn, and walk over to the door, but before I put the key in I turn around one last time when I hear a strange thwipping noise. I was just in time to see him shoot out a web, and swing off into the night.

I turn back to the door, opening it. I shake my head a little, trying to clear it. "Man…that…was pretty cool."

**oOoOo**

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, and my lip wobbles as I try not to cry. I was a big boy now, almost 6. I wasn't scared. I wasn't.

But I really wanted my daddy.

I look around at the empty park, sniffing. It was dark, I didn't know what time it was but it must have been late. I sniff again. I had lost daddy when I chased after that squirrel. I had followed it to this park, where it ran up a tree. When I had looked around, I couldn't see daddy anymore. Or anyone.

I look up at the tree, and glare at the squirrel, crossing my arms. "This is all your fault!" I whine.

The squirrel just chatters at me. I look back at the ground, kicking a rock away. I sit down and put my head between my knees, sniffing.

"I want my daddy." I cry. It was cold. And dark. And scary.

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

Sniffing I look up. Waaaay up. Standing in front of me was a really tall guy in a black and yellow costume. I liked his sunglasses.

I nod. "I can't find my daddy." I try to sound strong but my voice wobbles.

The guy smiles and crouches down. "Hey, it's okay, I'll help you find your dad."

"You will?"

He nods. "Yep, don't worry. My name is Power Man, what's yours?"

"Rori."

"Well Rori, want to help me find your dad?"

I nod, and he bends down again, and lifts me up. I squeal in surprise as he puts me on his shoulder. I laugh, clutching on to his head. It was hiiiiigh up here.

He smiles up at me. "What does your dad look like?"

I pause, thinking. "He's wearing a green shirt, and jeans. And he has this red baseball cap."

The guy nods. "Okay, got it."

He sets off walking and I laugh again. "I can touch the staaaaarrrrs!" I yell raising my hands up.

He chuckles. "Don't think so."

"Yes I can!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

As we walk he asks me how I lost daddy. I tell him about the squirrel, and how it was a jerk and climbed up the tree and left me.

"You shouldn't leave your dad like that kid, he must be worried."

I sigh. "I knoooowww, I though I could catch up to the squirrel quickly, then run back to daddy. How was I supposed to know it was going to go in a tree?"

We get a few stares from other people nearby, but Power Man ignores them, chatting with me. Finally I see a familiar red baseball cap.

"DADDY!" I squeal, hands reaching out, as Daddy runs towards us.

"Rori!"

Power Man lifts me off his shoulder, and hands me over to daddy who grabs me in a hug.

"Rori! Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"

I sniff. "Sorry daddy, I won't." I hug him around the neck, but then turn back and point at Power Man. "He found me. He's nice."

Daddy looks up at Power Man. He seems surprised at the man's appearance, but quickly get's over it. "Thank you so much for taking care of Rori."

"Eh, no problem. He's a nice kid." Power Man says sheepishly. "I have to go now though and meet up with some friends. Bye Rori, don't run off after any more squirrels, okay?"

I cheerfully wave as Power Man runs off. "Okay! Bye bye!"

**oOoOo**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shriek racing as fast as my legs would carry me down the street.

People jump out of the way as I come barreling through.

"Non, non, non my dear! You can't run!" A voice says from behind me, it had a heavy French accent.

"Look you whack job, stop following me!" I scream at the crazy purple and yellow guy who was following me.

"I will, as long as you give me that beautiful necklace of yours…" He taunts, leaping towards me.

I scream again and pick up the pace, damn this guy! What was his problem? I take a sharp turn and run down the street past a bunch of houses, screaming my head off.

"I am Batroc the Leaper! You cannot escape me!" He declares, jumping in front of me.

People run in the other direction, yelling. Geez, was no one going to help?! This sucks!

"Back off!" I yell, taking a step back.

He laughs and lunges at me, I try to run but I trip over a crack in the sidewalk and fall on my back. Oh crap!

I close my eyes and wait for whatever was about to happen when-

"HIYAH!"

What the hell?!

I open my eyes and stare in shock as some green guy appears out of nowhere, and _smashes_ his _glowing_ fist into the leaping guys face, sending him flying. Oh great, another weirdo. At least this one seemed like he was on my side.

"Are you alright?" He asks, turning.

I shakily nod, quickly getting to my feet. "Um. Thanks, uh…"

"Iron Fist. Namaste." He bows.

"Uh. Yeah." I look up and scream again. "Look out!"

Batroc lunges towards Iron Fist, sneering. "Now I have you!"

Iron Fist calmly jumps up into the air, and then does this spin thing and kicks the other guy in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. He doesn't move.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen…" I mumble in awe, as the green guy lands back on the ground, not a scratch on him.

He walks over to Batroc, and then clicks a button on his watch, looks like he was speaking to someone. "Fury, I have Batroc. Send a team over to collect him on Pine Avenue."

He looks back up at me, and I stiffen. "You're sure your unharmed, miss?"

I nod quickly, feeling like a bobble head. "Uh, yeah! I'm A-okay! I'm just going to…" I point my thumb behind me, and then make a hasty exit, racing off.

That was, probably, the weirdest moment of my entire life.

**OoOoO**

**This was just a little thing for fun. I always love when they show normal citizens reaction to superheroes. They're always hilarious! If I was ever in a situation like that, for whatever reason, I would be **_**freaking **_**out!**

**Please review!**


End file.
